Inazuma Shortie's
by RedLily2021
Summary: Short Stories of the characters in their day to day lives.
1. Hiroto x Kazemaru

Have you ever had a moment where you looked back at your life, and realized that your life didn't turn out the way you expected? If so, then you'd understand how Kazemaru was feeling. It's not that he doesn't love his life, but rather the end result wasn't what he expected.

"You coming to bed, Ichi," he heard his boyfriend of three years asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I'll be there in a little while," Kazemaru said back through their bathroom door. "Let me get dressed quick."

"Don't take too long," was the answer he got back.

He nodded, even though he knew his boyfriend couldn't see him. Sighing tiredly, he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Staring back at him was now a seventeen year old version of himself. His aquamarine hair was now shoulder length, but still had the same peak-a-boo bang. Kazemaru's eyes were still big and feminine, but not as big as they were when he was fourteen.

Quickly sliding his towel off, he slid into black boy shorts and a large teal t-shirt. Throwing his forgotten towel on a rack, he left the bathroom. Lying in bed across from the door lay his red haired boy, who was going through a pile of files. At the sound of the door opening, he looked up at Kazemaru and smiled.

"Took you long enough," the Hiroto said as he stared at the blue haired male.

Crawling up onto the bed, Kazemaru snuggled into the other's arms. Muscular arms surrounded him as he laid his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"I was thinking," Kazemaru muttered as he closed his eyes. He sighed at the comfort of the heat Hiroto was giving off. It helps, because as soon as he stepped out the shower, his body got cold.

"About what?"

Hiroto was now running his fingers through aquamarine strands, unknowingly making the smaller male fall asleep. Realizing he wasn't getting an answer, he looked down at the other. Kazemaru's sleeping face was glowing, due to the light from the lamp. 'Beautiful' Hiroto thought as he moved a strand of hair from the brown eyed males face.

As he started to get tired, he carefully moved the files he was working on to the desk beside him. Turning off the lamp, he lay down with the other still snuggled up to him.

"Kazemaru?" he said quietly. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kazemaru said back after having woken up due to Hiroto moving.

Hiroto smiled into Kazemaru's hair as he tightened his hold on the other.


	2. Tsunami x Sakuma

"So…," Tsunami stared across the table at the male on the other side. Holding his hand out to the other he said, "I'm Tsunami."

"I know," the other said as he kept eating. He peeked up at the pink haired male, and noticed how nervous he was making the other. Taking his hand, he gave it a small shake. "I'm Sakuma."

Sakuma was shocked when he got an idiotic grin from the older boy. He hadn't expect that the other to get happy just from getting one's name.

"Sakuma, huh?" the pink haired male said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Cute."

It was obvious that Tsunami wasn't thinking when he said that. Looking down at the cyan haired boy he, saw the smaller males face turn red. Placing his hand on Sakuma's forehead, he asked, "Hey, you okay?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sakuma yelled out as he quickly stood up from his seat.

He blushed even more after realizing he caught the rest of their teammate's attention. Looking away, he ran out the dining room. Tsunami, shocked by the action, ran after him, hoping to fix whatever wrong he may have done. He followed Sakuma out the building all the way to the beach, where he found the cyan standing underneath a white gazebo.

Sakuma looked up at the sound sand shifting; he turned to find Tsunami standing at the bottom of the gazebo. On his face was a silly smile.

"I found you," Tsunami said as he stared up at the shorter male.

"Why did you follow me?" Sakuma asked looking away from the older boy, out into the ocean.

"I must have done something to shaken you up. Kind of like the waves of the sea hitting the rocky shores."

The cyan had no clue what the other was talking about. Sighing, he turned back towards Tsunami. "You're a bit on the weird side, aren't you?"

He got a shrug as an answer, but he didn't mind. For the afternoon, they sat under the gazebo staring out at the ocean. Sakuma sat beside the other with his head on Tsunami's shoulder. Tsunami, on the other hand had wrapped an arm around the cyan as the night got colder.

"The ocean looks nice out tonight," Sakuma said as he wrapped his arms around the pinkette.

Laying his head on Sakuma's, Tsunami nodded. "Maybe I could show you the waves sometime."

Sakuma blushed, his thoughts going in the wrong direction. Digging his face in Tsunami's chest he muttered, "Man, you're a pervert."

Tsunami looked down at the boy lying on his chest in confusion. 'Pervert?'


End file.
